


First Meeting

by Marimimi14



Series: Levi and Eren AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Confused Eren Yeager, First Meetings, M/M, Midterms, Older Eren Yeager, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Levi Ackerman, Stressed Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Eren and Levi meet for the first time. Eren is a stressed college student and Levi mostly just wants to sleep.Or... and they were neighbours, oh my god they were neighbours.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Levi and Eren AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	First Meeting

Eren had moved out of his parent's house for college. He was still amazed that they managed to get an apartment in a kind of fancy building instead of staying on campus. Sure, he had to live with Armin, Jean and Connie and his father still paid a good part of everything, but Eren still felt like it was worth it. Especially since his father was only doing it out of guilt. The man had spent all of Eren's high school years denying his sexuality and pretended like his son never came out to him. Eren’s mother had finally had enough of her husband's attitude and made them talk to each other. Grisha had never been a present father, to begin with, and wasn’t very good with words. In the end, he never apologized, but Eren and his friends were able to afford a large apartment in a good building thanks to him. Eren still counted it as a win.

Living with his friends wasn’t that bad. Sure, their first year of college had been hard on everyone. Eren and Jean got on each other’s nerves and usually jumped for each other’s throat at every opportunity they had. Armin was usually trying to mediate between the two and Connie could be found staring at the action and laughing most of the time. So, yeah, the first year had been filled with adjustments for all of them.

The start of their second year had been less hectic. They had found their rhythm and they knew how to live with each other by now.

It also helped that Jean got in a relationship and spent most of his time at Marco’s place. That kept the tensions between him and Eren to a minimum.

Connie was also not around much since the beginning of their second year. He had hit it off with a girl in one of his courses and spent a lot of time with her. No matter how his friends teased him he swore he and Sasha weren’t together. Eren was sure that they would get together before the end of the year.

Armin, just like last year, went back to their hometown almost every weekend to spend time with his grandfather. He was the only family their blond friend had, and his health wasn’t as good as before.

Which left spending almost all of his weekends alone in the big apartment. Sometimes he would join some people in his courses or attend a party or two, but most of the time he liked having the whole place for himself and took advantage of it.

They all fell into a routine of going to classes, eating dinner together and trying to hang out and before Eren knew it he was buried in studying for his midterms. He was 19 years old almost 20 and it was his second year of college. He had naively thought that midterms wouldn’t kick his ass this year.

But here he was on a Friday night, alone in the apartment, with notes and textbooks scattered around the living room. The lights were out everywhere except for the living room. And even there Eren had dimed them to help with the beginning of his headache. Music was spilling out of the speakers while Eren had his head in his hands still not understanding why his line of code wasn’t working.

He had to finish this assignment before he could start studying for his exam on Monday morning. Eren had lost all sense of time and couldn’t remember if he had eaten anything all day. He wasn’t even hungry anyway.

Eren’s head shot up when he heard sharp knocks on his door. He frowned as he wondered if he heard right. Maybe Connie or Jean came back, and they forgot their keys. It was unlikely though. The same sharp knocks were heard a few seconds later. This time Eren was sure he heard them. He got up from the couch, his joints cracking in protests. Eren winced, maybe he had been in the same position for too long.

Eren went up to the front door. He ran his fingers a few times through his hair and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Now, Eren didn’t know who he was expecting to see at this hour of the night, but it was certainly not his hot neighbour.

And when Eren said hot neighbour, he didn’t mean like the guy who was living was to them was kind of attractive. No. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Eren had spent the better of last year following him with his eyes any time they passed each other in the hallways or if they were in the elevator at the same time.

The man was a few inches shorter than Eren, but he hadn’t realized that until he had stood closer to him in the elevator. He had black hair styled in an undercut and for some reason, Eren had the urge to racked his fingernails lightly on the buzzed part since the first time he saw the guy. He also had piercing grey eyes that always did something to Eren when they had accidental eye contact.

Armin had tried to encourage him to talk to their neighbour, but Eren had never had the courage. First of all, the man almost always had a scowl on his face and just that was enough to intimidate him. Second of all, said man was always getting out of the building wearing business suits and had a briefcase in his hand. He clearly had his life together. What would he want to do with a college student who most of the time was a mess? So, Eren had been content with just watching from afar.

But it wasn’t an option anymore. His hot neighbour was standing in front of him. Eren was almost disappointed he wasn’t more awake to appreciate his neighbour’s face properly. He just stood there, blinking at the man.

“Look, kid. I know you’re probably having a tough time right now.” The man said after a few seconds of silence. “But it’s 1:00 AM and people are trying to sleep. Turn down your shitty music.” He snapped.

The firm tone seemed to dissipate the fog that had taken residence in Eren’s brain and he blushed as the words his neighbour said clicked.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize it had gotten that late.” Eren said. “I’ll turn it off.”

Eren turned around quickly and was about to dash for the living room when he suddenly couldn’t feel the ground beneath his feet. He braced himself for an impact that never came. His neighbour had gripped his arm and pulled him back against his chest, keeping him from falling over.

“Jesus Christ kid! When’s the last time you slept or ate something?” The man growled.

“My name is Eren, not kid.” That was all Eren found himself replying.

He tried to commit to memory the feel of his neighbour’s hands on his arms and the way he felt comfortable against his chest. He looked up at the man when he heard him sighed.

He was looking at Eren with a mix of was seemed like annoyance and fondness. “And I’m Levi. That doesn’t answer my question.”

Levi. Eren could stop calling him hot neighbour in his head now.

“I sleep last night. As far as when I last ate… I’m not sure.” Eren answered with a frown.

Levi sighed again and Eren caught him rolling his eyes as he helped Eren back to his feet.

“Turn your damn music off and then put your jacket on. We’re going to the coffee shop in front of the building.”

“What?” Eren asked not sure what was going on.

“I don’t feel like having your death on my conscience. I’m going to feed you before you go back to whatever you were doing.” Levi explained.

“You really don’t have to.” Eren mumbled.

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. Now come on, since when college students turn down free food.” Levi said with a smirk.

Eren nodded and did as he was asked. Once the music was off and his jacket on, he followed Levi to the elevator at the end of the hallway. Who would’ve thought his evening would end with him going out for coffee with his neighbour he had been pinning over for almost a year? Eren was still a bit confused and clearly not rested enough to process everything that was happening, but it must be a good thing… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! The first meeting. I hope you liked it. I had to think about it quite a bit, I wasn't sure how to make them meet hahaha. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
